Strongest Couple
by GeminiSinger
Summary: Will couple will survive and win 750,000 ? Find out on the Strongest Couple.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

(Nina's POV)

I moaned. Sounds, curses, chants flew out before I could think about 'em.

"DAMN, Amber, DAMN! UGH!"

* * *

This competition has just begun. Welcome to the **Strongest Couple**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: This story is about to take a turn onto the dirty path. If you are afraid to do so, jump out of the car, basically, DLDR. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Day 1: Exposition

_Over the summer, casting has selected sixteen people from all walks of life. In this episode, you will be introduced to six of them._

_Jalah Walsh-African-American born in Augusta, Maine. Her hypnotic medium blue eyes and raven-black super-long hair will get you in trouble. Her friendly, yet, flirty personality speaks for itself._

_Amber Millington is a quite intellectual, quite blonde, and quite tall Brit whose fashion statements second to none. When she wants to be a diva, she can be a great one._

_James Wallace, a high school football coach from Three Rivers, Michigan, is a tall, flirty, and slightly creepy bachelor who is looking for a lady with his interests._

_Benjamin Carroll, Jr., from Xenia, Illinois, is very competitive, over-the-top, and extremely creative. Watch out, though, if you mess with his man, Quentin, you'll be dead meat._

_Quentin Baxter-Brown is a virile man. His muscly, quiet, and shy nature makes him mysterious, and he doesn't mind the attention. His boyfriend, Benjamin, will bulldoze anyone who so much as glances at him. This guy from Reno, Nevada is ready for anything._

_Sarah Clippert-Half German, half Angolan, and all sexy is the makeup of this eyeglasses model from Newport News, Virginia. She is known as beautiful, kind, sweet, and everyone's dream girl. However, this aesthetic young lady has a violent temper and was expelled from three high schools._

* * *

Day 1: Exposition

_The first six contestants walk into their home for the next 95 days._ The living room is laden with modern bricklike walls and carpet flooring. The contestants search various rooms in the house. The kitchen walls resemble those of the living room. The floors are a beautifully patterned stones that match the walls. The dining room has a long, wood table that matches the hardwood floor and the walls. The downstairs half bathroom is tiled beauty with a dark wood handbasin. The bedrooms have different themes. There is one room with an adult pirate theme, a room with a strip club theme, a room with a modern skate park theme, and a bedroom with a full-house movie theater showing room. The special room upstairs has a different theme each week that viewers will pick. This week, potential fans picked a greasy fast-food restaurant theme. The contestants will get the opportunity to check out this room when the rest move in.


	3. Chapter 3

Character Profiles

James Wallace-

Hair color: sandy

Eye color: dark brown

Height: 6' 6"

Birthdate: June 16, 1957

Full birth name: James Alexander Wallace

Family: His wife Christina, is a technological engineer. James and Christina had three children together; Gavin, the oldest; Victoria, the girl; and Oliver, the youngest. The family also consists of two dogs: David, the Pomeranian, and Pancake, the golden Labrador.

Hobbies: playing basketball, cooking

Strengths: agile, great with puzzles

Other: He graduated from Yale University as Valedictorian.


	4. Chapter 4: CP2

Jalah Walsh-

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: dark brown

Height: 5" 7"

Birth date: February 11, 1980

Full birth name: Jalah Christine Hall

Family: Her husband, Houston Walsh, is a vice principal at a créme de la créme high school in El Paso, Texas. The two have a child together, Jaden.

Hobbies: singing, painting

Strengths: people skills, speed

Other: She had a miscarriage three years before having Haden.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah Clippert

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: medium blue

Height: 6' 8.5"

Birth date: June 13, 1993

Full birth name: Sarah Blue Behrends

Family: She has a good friend, Taylor.

Strengts: managing

Other: Her parents changed their last name to make it more American.


End file.
